


The Best of Us

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Leon ropes Naegi into his latest matchmaking scheme- the targets this time being their best friends, Mukuro and Sayaka.[Written for Ikuzono Day 2017]





	The Best of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ikuzono Day!!! I love my girls so much...

Soft sunlight beams shone from between the grey clouds covering the courtyard. Naegi kept his head turned towards the window, watching the weather. After lunch, he had to run to a specialized class in the old school building, and he was praying that it wouldn’t rain.

“You  _ WHAT?!”  _

Naegi snapped to attention, flinching at Leon’s scream of disbelief. He’d been spaced out for the past couple of minutes, and hadn’t been focused on the conversation even before that.

Mukuro seemed a little irritated at the shout herself, having leaned back in her seat, “Don’t make so much noise. He lived.”

Leon seemed to be flabbergasted, “That doesn’t change the fact that you  _ stabbed _ a guy! Isn’t that like… kind of illegal?”

“How did that even happen?” Sayaka asked, gripping Mukuro’s arm with concern, “I mean, I trust your judgement and everything, but like… It sounds really intense.”

Mukuro shrugged, “Not really? He was just being a pain and saying that I shouldn’t handle weapons… and I got fed up and stabbed him right through his hand.”

Asahina’s eyes widened, “Wow… I can’t imagine what that must have been like.”

Mukuro bit on her lip, a distant look in her eyes. Something told Naegi that this wasn’t the first time she had instinctively committed a violent assault.

“I mean, that’s fucking iconic,” Leon admitted, “But at the same time… What the fuck? Do you even know who it was?”

Mukuro looked upwards, thinking, “Uh… it was one of the underclassmen. Tall… purple?”

Leon went quiet for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was rickety, “That explains why Momota had a cast on his hand.”

Sayaka said softly, “It must have been really awful… Are you okay?”

“She wasn’t the one who got stabbed!” Asahina pointed out.

Mukuro smiled softly, “T-Thanks. I’m okay, though. I appreciate your concern.”

“Well in that case… You’re like-” Sayaka fluttered her eyelashes- “a bad boy! A mysterious, but really empathetic and caring one.”

Mukuro blinked, “Ah?”

Asahina coughed into her elbow, while Leon snickered. Naegi made a point of looking at the table instead of at them.

When he finally brought his gaze back, Sayaka and Mukuro were still staring at each other.

-

“You’re fucking joking.”

Three of their traditional five were somewhere in Naegi’s room, spread out amongst his many bean bag chairs, most of which were courtesy of Komaru.

Asahina wrinkled her nose, “Why would I make a joke about something like that?”

Leon stuck out his tongue, “It was a rhetorical question!”

“Are you sure that they’re not dating, though?” Naegi asked, “I mean, I feel bad about gossiping, but-”

Leon waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it. And besides, I’m sure it’ll happen soon anyways. If not, we can be the catalysts!”

Naegi blinked, “The what?”

Asahina shook her head, “I don’t think it’s a good idea to meddle with their love lives like that.”

“You’re boring,” Leon grumbled, “Naegi, you’re with me, right?”

Naegi looked over as Asahina for help, but she was glancing down at her phone.

Leon swung an arm around him, “Great! C’mon, let’s make a plan of action.”

-

_ This was a bad idea. _

The thought plagued Naegi’s mind as he entered the library, in search of Mukuro. Leon, in his baseball bat wielding glory, had already gone after Sayaka, in an attempt to get some kind of information out of her. This left him with the wolf herself.

Mukuro was seated at a table in a corner of the library, headphones in. She seemed deeply invested in the book she had in front of her, or perhaps it was intense dissociation.

As Naegi got closer, he realized that her eyes were slightly glazed over. Definitely dissociation, then.

“Ikusaba-san?” Naegi waved his hand in front of her, “Are you there?”

Mukuro sat up with a start, ripping her headphones out, “N-Naegi-kun! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that-”

Naegi smiled and moved into the seat across from her, “It’s no problem, really. What were you listening to, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Mukuro’s face flushed, “N-Nothing important. Did you need something?”

“U-Uh,” Naegi rubbed his neck, “I wanted to ask you… ask you about…”

“About what?” Mukuro prompted, tilting her head slightly.

Naegi swallowed nervously, “About… Maizono-san.”

Mukuro slammed her head down on the table, closing her fists around her hair, “Fuck!”

The muffled swear was enough to get them a “Shush!” from the librarian. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Naegi whispered, patting her quietly on the head as she groaned into the wood grain, “Are you okay?”

Mukuro mumbled, “Was I that obvious? I thought I was doing a good job hiding it…”

Naegi squeezed her rock solid fist, “I didn’t mean to upset you, really, I- It’s Kuwata-kun’s fault.”

Mukuro lifted her head, fumbled blindly for her phone, then passed it to Naegi. Open on it was a playlist entitled ‘Psychic.’

“I like Maizono-san a lot,” Mukuro admitted, “More than I reasonably should. I hate that I get attached to people so easily… Even despite barely knowing them. And sometimes… I stay attached, after they hurt me.”

Her voice was filled with a quiet, pained bitterness. For a single moment, a pair of blonde pigtails was reflected in her silver eyes, before they went blank again.

Naegi said gently, “But you do know Maizono-san! You’ve known her for ages, and… I don’t think it would be far from the truth to presume that she likes you back.”

Mukuro shook her head, “N-No. She wouldn’t like some... some kind of natural disaster like me. I know that I’m not a good person, Naegi-kun.”

“Yes you are!” Naegi said, ignoring the librarian’s annoyed responses to them, “Ikusaba-san, I swear to you that-”

Mukuro sighed, “Save it. You’re the kind of person who sees the best in everyone, and I really admire that. But I can’t lie to myself. I’ve killed people before. Hell, the other day, I stabbed one of our underclassmen for no reason at all.”

Naegi responded, “He was saying ignorant things to you, you don’t have to-”

“I could have just talked to him!” Mukuro exclaimed, “I… I was stupid… It was impulsive, and thoughtless, and I could have fucking killed him.”

Naegi said, “It wasn’t your fault. And all that aside… Maizono-san was  _ impressed _ by that story. So I really think that you should at least try for it.”

Mukuro crossed her arms, “I don’t know. I don’t want to risk hurting our friendship.”

Naegi bit down on his lip, “I… I understand. But I’ll be with you every step of the way, no matter what.”

Mukuro forced a weak smile, “Thanks, Naegi-kun. You’re a good friend.”

-

[[ _ Kuwata-kun?? _ ]]

[[ _ whats good naegs!!!!!!! did u get That Sick Info(™) _ ]]

[[ _ uhm yes i did… i don’t think we should go through with the rest of the plan. _ ]]

[[ _ tf why not _ ]]

[[ _ Ikusaba-san asked me not to. she says she doesnt think Maizono-san likes her & doesnt want to ruin their friendship :c _ ]]

[[ _ heh _ ]]

[[ _...Kuwata-kun? _ ]]

[[ _ heh heh heh _ ]]

[[ _ i don’t trust that laugh _ ]]

[[ _ >:3 _ ]]

-

It wasn’t quite eight in the morning. Naegi yawned, slipping down next to Asahina at the corner table of a tiny cafe. Leon had texted the group chat - affectionately named ‘Grinch Conspiracy Theories’ - and asked them all to meet there for something important.

He hadn’t specified what that important something was, but Naegi didn’t have a good feeling in his stomach.

Mukuro and Sayaka were also already there- apparently, they had arrived first. Naegi stuffed his balled up fists into his hoodie, ignoring the knot in his chest.

A moment later, Leon burst in through the door, panting. Ignoring the host’s questions, he dashed over to their table and pulled up a chair next to Naegi.

“Hey there, dorks,” Leon huffed, “Glad to see you could all make it.”

Asahina yawned, “What’s the matter, Kuwata? You woke us all up really early…”

Leon grinned, “Well… I know what’s up! And Naegi here should too.”

“I what?” Naegi recoiled.

Leon paused, then scratched his chin, “Guess I forgot to tell you. Okay, I’m the man with the secrets, and it’s time to spill them out on this table.”

Mukuro shot a nervous glance at Naegi.

Leon leaned forwards, smirking at Sayaka, “Well… I thought maybe I should bring to attention how  _ somebody _ went on and on about Ikusaba, calling her a gift to this earth, and saying that she was the best thing to ever happen to her.”

Mukuro choked, grabbing the table redfaced. Sayaka looked like she was ready to melt into the floor.

Asahina busied herself with her menu.

Leon turned to Naegi with a grin, “And Naegi shared a fun tidbit with me! Somebody  _ else _ apparently is absolutely head over heels for our dear Maizono. Wouldn’t it be funny if…”

“Kuwata-kun, please,” Naegi mumbled, afraid to look up in case either of the girls was able to vaporize him with their vision.

Leon sighed, “Fine, jeez. Ikusaba, Maizono. You two are in love with each other. That’s it. There’s no punchline, no ‘prank’d!’ No getting stabbed by people you trusted within an eight hour timespan.”

“That’s really specific,” Asahina remarked.

Sayaka turned to look at Mukuro, her face on fire, “D-Do you really…. Like me? Like that?”

Mukuro nodded, apparently unable to speak. She looked surprisingly close to death for someone who should be hearing the best news of her life.

Sayaka hesitated, her shoulders tense, before she leaned forwards and kissed Mukuro on the nose. The soldier let out an unholy noise, before throwing her arms around Sayaka and holding her tight.

Asahina muttered, “I can’t believe that your plan worked.”

Naegi rubbed his forehead, “I can’t either.”

“Just goes to show that you gotta believe in your friends!” Leon exclaimed, swinging his arm around Naegi. In the brunet's ear, he whispered, “Now, we gotta get  _ you _ matched up with someone nice. And for Asahina, I’m thinking Oogami… or maybe Kirigiri? You got any suggestions?”

Naegi banged his head down on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like Ikuzono? Do you want to celebrate international Ikuzono day with other fans? Then the Ikuzono Discord server is for you! Join today! https://discord.gg/Q9beAZ3


End file.
